Problem: $ 2\cdot2\cdot 2\cdot 2 = \; ?$
Solution: $2\cdot2\cdot 2\cdot 2$ is $2$ multiplied by itself $4$ times. The base is $2$ The exponent is $4$ $2\cdot2\cdot 2\cdot 2$ is $2$ to the power of $4$ $2\cdot2\cdot 2\cdot 2 = 2^{4}$